


Holding Steady

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kuroko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, mpreg mention, omega akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Request: KuroAka omegaverse with omega Akashi and alpha Kuroko





	Holding Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that lame summary I'm so tired rn I've been working on this for like 8 hours straight. 
> 
> Request for an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it. I don't like the ending but my friend said it's fine how it is so I'm going to be lazy and leave it how it is. 
> 
> I put a bit of smut in because tbh I haven't liked any of the KuroAka smut I've read so I wanted to contribute a bit. It's probably not what you're expecting but it's there. It's also very tame and mostly non-explicit but yeah. 
> 
> I also kinda piggybacked off another fic I wrote with omega Akashi (you may have seen it). The idea of omega Akashi being kicked out by his anti-omega dad (we all know Masaomi is a knothead). I was struggling to come up with a plot so I just stole my own idea. 
> 
> And no, I did not steal the name from goseum-dochi's fanfic. I mean, it's my fav fic I've ever read of any fandom *shifty eyes* but the name similarity was unintentional I swear, it just fit. *todd howard voice* IT JUST WORKS

 

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi mumbles incoherently, trying to burrow away from the noise. He hurts all over, and he just wants to be alone. 

“Akashi-kun.” More urgent, accompanied by a gentle shaking. 

“Go away,” he groans softly. 

“No, I can’t leave you here.”

Kuroko’s…voice?

“Kuroko?”

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Akashi lifts his head and blinks his eyes open. “It hurts,” he says. 

Kuroko is staring at him with wide eyes. “Akashi-kun, why haven’t you told anyone?”

“Told them what?” Akashi asked. He drags himself up into a sitting position, pressing the heel of his palm into his forehead. His head is throbbing, his whole body is throbbing. He feels hot and uncomfortable. Antsy. 

“That you’re an omega.”

* * *

Akashi never saw this coming. His family has always been anti-omega. A long line of alphas, only ever mating with betas to keep ‘unsanitary’ dynamics out of the bloodline. Until him. Akashi, despite having no omega roots, somehow presented as one. It was during high school, at Rakuzan, thankfully, so he could keep it hidden. Reo had helpfully and immediately provided him with suppressants and promised to keep his secret. Somehow, of course, the rest of his school friends found out almost instantly. Akashi had been on the suppressants for months, for the final third of his second year of high school. It’s the break between his second and third years now. He’d gone home for break, back to his father’s house in Tokyo. He’d left most of his stuff at Rakuzan, only returning home with a sports bag filled with a few items. Mayuzumi’s family was from Tokyo, and so one day he’d gone out to meet up with him, wanting to see how his old teammate was faring. He’d returned home to a mess. His father had apparently gone through his things and found his heat suppressants. Akashi was greeted at the door by a seething alpha. 

“I’m going to assume these belong to your mate,” his father had said. “You shouldn’t be fraternizing with omegas, they’re lower than low.” He’d stepped closer, right into Seijuurou’s personal space. His father is considerably taller than him; maybe that should have been his first sign that he wasn’t an alpha. “But if these belong to you…”

Akashi went silent, not sure what to say. He’d been hoping to keep this hidden indefinitely, until high school finished. His father probably wanted to send him to an alphas only university, and Akashi had decided that was when he’d tell him. But no, plans change. 

“Tell me, Seijuurou. Are theses pills yours?”

He could feel that his face was red. He felt ashamed. His mother had been a beta, how could this have even happened? Omega children are rare when they have no omega parent, and he has no omega ancestors at all. How did this happen? Was he just cursed? 

“Answer me.”

Akashi tried not to flinch. “They’re…mine…” he said. 

He did flinch when his father threw the bottle, sending the pills scattering across the marble floor. 

“Get out of my house.”

“W-What?” Akashi murmured. 

“Get out of my house,” his father repeated. “If you’re an omega, I have no use for you. A disgusting omega cannot continue our line.”

Akashi felt his lip quiver slightly. “B-But, father-”

“No. Out. Now.”

He’d helpfully brought down Akashi’s Rakuzan bag, so all Akashi had to do was grab it and leave. His father hadn’t cut off his credit card just yet, so he spent the night in a motel. Just the first one he found as well. 3 stars, not quite what he was used to. But he figured he should get used to it if he was now homeless. 

Homeless. 

Akashi Seijuurou, once heir to the Akashi family, now left disgraced and without anywhere to go. His school year was paid for, so he could at least go back to school when the term started. That was a silver lining, he at least had Rakuzan to return to. He didn’t know what he was going to do until the term started though. Maybe stay with Reo. 

He had been expecting a call from one of the Miracles at some point. Usually he expects messages from Midorima, but this time it came from Kuroko. 

Kuroko. He was a thought. Kuroko had presented, much to everyone’s surprise, as an alpha in their second year of high school. Aomine had been so surprised that he asked to see his knot to prove it. He came out of the bathroom after Kuroko looking completely shell-shocked. Kise had said something about always knowing Kuroko was a seme - the response to his comment being he was ignite passed in the gut. 

Akashi and Kuroko had briefly dated in middle school. They’d split up when Kuroko quit the team, and even though Akashi was ‘back to normal’ now, they hadn’t rekindled their relationship. Maybe Kuroko was waiting for Akashi to present. Maybe he was just waiting for Akashi to make the first move. 

So perhaps Kuroko was an option. Akashi hated the thought of going to him, pitiful and homeless, asking for help. He had his pride after all. He had decided he’d ask Kuroko after the game they had planned. He’d inevitably chickened out though. As the rest of his friends headed to the nearby Maji Burger, he remained behind at the court to shoot a few hoops and stew in his angst and misery. He would have laughed at the predicament were it not so pathetic. 

* * *

And now here he sits, on the tar of the street court, burning up without his suppressants for today, Kuroko staring at him in shock.

“I- I was going to tell you,” he says. He takes a shuddering breath. “After the game.”

He feels dizzy, and it’s getting worse. His vision is blurring, and he feels like he’s going to throw up. His pants feel kind of damp.  

“Akashi-kun, we need to get you somewhere safe,” Kuroko says. He pulls Akashi up so they’re both standing, holding him steady. “Can you walk?”

“Um, yes, I think so.” 

_ Can  _ he though? Akashi supposes he’ll find out. 

“I can’t carry you,” Kuroko says. 

Akashi smiles, closing his eyes to help keep his balance. “You’re still as weak as ever.”

“I guess I’m not a stereotypical alpha.”

Akashi pats his shoulder, missing by half an inch at first and having to correct himself. “Guess so. I’m not a stereotypical omega either though. We’re perfect for each other.”

“...Akashi-kun, we really need to go.”

“Right. Where?”

“My house. It’s close by. Hopefully no one passes us…”

He helps Akashi walk, sort of dragging him along, back to his house. No one is around at this hour, so the trip is at least uneventful. Akashi stares up at the modest little townhouse. He hasn’t been here in a long time. It’s weird now, it’s been three years, but it still looks and feels the same as ever. Akashi feels at peace here. 

“My parents and grandmother should be asleep…” Kuroko mumbles as he unlocks the door. 

Akashi is thankful at least that their game kept them out late. It must be past midnight by now. They go inside, and Akashi immediately drops onto the step of the genkan, breathing hard. 

Kuroko slips his shoes off and kneels down to take off Akashi’s. He then pulls him back up and helps him to his room. With the door safely shut, Akashi goes straight for Kuroko’s bed, collapsing onto his back and closing his eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Kuroko asks cautiously. 

“Wonderful. I feel like my insides are going to explode at any moment.”

“I’m sorry…”

Akashi shrugs, awkward from his horizontal position. “ _ I’m _ sorry to bother you like this.”

“I can’t imagine your father reacted well,” Kuroko says. He’s keeping his distance. Probably smart. Akashi is tempted to pull him down and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. Among other things. Things he really doesn’t want to think about yet. “Does he know?”

Akashi inhales, exhales. “Yes. He knows. My stuff for school break is currently residing in a motel room. Until checkout tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry…” Kuroko repeats. “You, um, you can stay with me. I’d have to ask my parents, but they’d be fine with it. They miss you, you know.”

Akashi smiles, but it proves difficult with how much his body hurts. “I’ll thank them later. Kuroko. Would you stop hovering by the door? It’s annoying.”

Kuroko approaches him, sitting down stiffly beside him. “You smell…  _ amazing _ .”

“Nebuya said that too when it first happened.”

“He’s an alpha?”

Akashi nods. “He’s taken though, so he’s nothing to worry about like this. He and Hayama make a cute couple.”

“Akashi-kun… We haven’t talked about us.”

Akashi blinks his eyes open, staring up at his ex. He looks so tasty. Akashi wants to pounce. Too bad he’s too exhausted. 

“So talk,” he says. 

Kuroko leans down, hovering over him. “I… I’ve wanted you back for a long time.”

“So why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“I was nervous. That you’d present as an alpha too and not want me.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about  _ that _ .”

“I guess not…”

“Not really what I expected either,” Akashi says. “But I want you back too. I never stopped wanting you. You’re the one who left me.”

Kuroko closes his eyes, as if trying to avoid reliving a painful memory. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising. You sound like that friend of Aomine’s.”

“Well, we’re here now,” Kuroko says. “We can do whatever we want.”

“Well I want you,” Akashi whispers. 

“I want you too…” Kuroko whispers back. 

He leans down the rest of the way, closing the gap between their lips. Kuroko tastes just as Akashi remembers. Sweet, with a hint of the vanilla chapstick he uses. It’s nice. Comforting. 

Kuroko rolls on top of him, and Akashi feels a wave of heat wash over him, the fluttering butterflies in his stomach beating their wings even harder. He can feel more slick rush out of him. It’s kind of gross actually, he hopes Kuroko doesn’t mind. 

Kuroko seems to definitely not mind. He slides a hand down Akashi’s shorts, squeezing his underwear and making Akashi gasp. 

“Do you really want to do this?” Kuroko asks softly. 

Akashi tugs him back down, licking into his mouth and tugging on his pastel hair. “ _ Yes _ ,” he breathes. 

That must be enough, as Kuroko slides Akashi’s shorts down, dropping them over the side of the bed. He slinks down, crouching between Akashi’s open legs, and latches his mouth onto Akashi’s underwear. Akashi makes a squeak of surprise at the intense pleasure. His underwear is already dripping, Kuroko only furthering the mess. 

“K-Kuroko, stop,” Akashi moans. 

“What is it?” 

“Too much.”

Kuroko smiles warmly. “You’re not going to survive if that’s how you feel.”

Akashi gulps. Since when did Kuroko get so sexy? He’s far from the timid boy he was in middle school. 

“Relax, Akashi-kun.”

He moves to Akashi’s neck now, kissing and nibbling gently. Akashi cranes his head back and laughs softly. 

“We should stop calling each other that if we’re doing this. Go back to our old names.”

“Sei-kun,” Kuroko murmurs against his neck. He bites down again and Akashi shivers. 

“Much better, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko smiles and kisses his lips again. He then sits back for a moment to pull his shirt off and toss it aside, and Akashi does the same. Akashi smiles to himself when he sees Kuroko is still as skinny as ever. He’s hardly a normal alpha. Akashi loves it though. 

“Can I take these off?” Kuroko asks, his hands lingering on the band of Akashi’s boxers. 

“Please.”

Akashi has never been shy in his life, but somehow right now he feels that way a little. He doesn’t know why. Kuroko has never been intimidating, but Akashi feels a little embarrassed now. Maybe it’s because he’s an omega, and Kuroko is an alpha. It’s not how he ever expected things to be. But it’s fine. He’s happy. He’s somewhat ashamed of his dynamic, but not because he’s upset at being an omega, just because he doesn’t want to displease his father. Well, that’s in the past. Kuroko is his present. Hopefully his future too. 

He blushes when Kuroko slides his underwear off his ankles and tosses them aside too. Kuroko doesn’t seem bothered, leaning back down to kiss Akashi again. Akashi’s hands go to Kuroko’s shorts, pushing them down eagerly. Kuroko kicks them aside, quickly resuming their heated kisses. They can’t seem to get enough of each other; it has been a long time after all. They’ve kissed plenty of times in middle school, but they’ve never gone quite so far before. It’s new and exciting, and with Akashi’s heat, he’s all that more eager. He thought being an omega would probably be annoying, bothersome. But if this is how it feels… it might not be so bad with Kuroko. 

“I love you, Sei-kun.”

Akashi blushes. “Don’t tell me that.”

“Why not?” Kuroko asks, returning to kissing Akashi’s neck.

“Because it’ll make me fall even more utterly in love with you.”

“And the problem with that is-?”

“You’ve ruined me enough. I can’t take it anymore.”

Kuroko smiles. “I’m just getting started.”

Akashi shivers again. Seriously, when did Kuroko get so sexy?

He yelps in surprise when Kuroko’s hand moves between his legs. He’s never been touched here before. If not counting the time he experimentally tried it during his first heat at Rakuzan. He tends not to count that as it was such an awkward disaster. It’s much nicer now. Kuroko is so gentle too, of course he is, he always was. He pats and strokes Akashi’s thigh as he slides his fingers in and out. 

“How is it?” he asks softly. 

“Good,” Akashi answers breathlessly. “Amazing.”

“Umm, we have a slight problem though. I don’t have condoms,” Kuroko says. “I’ve never had sex, so…”

Akashi groans. “And just like that, you ruined my night.” 

“I’m sorry. Maybe we should work up to that though. We only just got back together.”

“You’re right. But I’m still disappointed.”

Kuroko smiles. “Me too. But if I got you pregnant my family would actually kill me.”

Akashi blushes. “Let’s definitely not talk about  _ that _ .”

“Right. I’ll go back to kissing you then.”

He does, kissing Akashi gently this time. Now that they’ve established sex isn’t an option, he seems a little more relaxed. 

“Can you… go back to doing what you were doing before?” Akashi asks shyly. 

Kuroko smiles at him. “I’d love to.” 

Akashi lets his legs fall open again, feeling slightly embarrassed at the exposing position, but feeling comfortable because he’s with his true love. Kuroko slides his fingers in again, being met with no resistance due to Akashi’s heat. He slides in deeper, curling a little and stroking against Akashi’s sweet spot. He gasps silently, his back arching a little out of instinct. Kuroko’s face is relatively neutral as he starts massaging the spot, aside from sporting slightly larger than normal eyes. Akashi can’t help the soft noises of ecstasy that he makes, and he doesn’t much care to stop himself, knowing he’s being quiet enough that he won’t wake anyone. Kuroko seems completely enamoured by the sounds, staring at Akashi hungrily as he touches him. 

“I-  _ ahh- really  _ wish you had condoms,” Akashi breathes. 

“Believe me, I do too,” Kuroko says with gritted teeth. “I’m buying some tomorrow.”   
Akashi would respond, but Kuroko just keeps touching him inside and he feels like he might actually die. What a way to go though. He’d accept it. Kuroko wraps his other hand around Akashi’s length, and Akashi yelps softly as he comes immediately. Kuroko swallows the moan he makes by kissing him. They’re both breathing hard when they separate, Akashi from exertion and Kuroko from lust. Akashi is still woozy from his heat, but he wants to return the favour, so he musters up his strength and pushes Kuroko onto his back, settling between his legs. 

“Let  _ me  _ help  _ you  _ now,” he says. 

Kuroko watches silently as Akashi leans down and gives an experimental lick. He gasps to let Akashi know he liked it, so Akashi continues. Despite never being sexually active before tonight, he actually knows how to give a blowjob. Reo once told him what to do when they were having a sleepover in Akashi’s room at Rakuzan. Reo has been dating Mayuzumi since the latter was still in school, and Reo is always excited to spill about his sex life to Akashi. Akashi just quietly drinks up the information, previously having wondered how he’d put it to use with Kuroko if they ever got back together. Now he gets to test that out. 

Kuroko isn’t very vocal. Akashi doesn’t mind; he’s always been quiet and Akashi wouldn’t want him any other way. He knows Kuroko so well that he can tell if he’s doing something right anyway, and he seems to be succeeding at his current task. Kuroko’s breath hitches and his muscles tighten, and Akashi knows he’s driving him crazy. He makes the tiniest, sweetest moan when he comes, so uncharacteristic of an alpha that Akashi almost doubts he is one. Kuroko pulls him in for another kiss before tugging him under the blankets and snuggling against him happily. 

“Does it hurt?” Akashi asks quietly.

“What?”

“The knot.”

“Not really. It’s a little uncomfortable. I imagine it would be better if we’d actually had sex,” Kuroko says. 

“Tomorrow, right? You’re not going to disappoint me again.”

“That was disappointing?”

Akashi mentally smacks himself, even though Kuroko is grinning and doesn’t seem to mind. “Not at all. But you know what I meant.”

“Yes, sorry to tease you.”

“Tetsuya,” Akashi mumbles. 

“Hm?”

“I want you to mark me.”

Kuroko blinks at him. “Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve made it clear in the past that you’re the love of my life,” Akashi says. “Unless... you don’t want to-?”

Kuroko responds by kissing him fervently. “I want it too,” he murmurs against Akashi’s lips. 

“Good. Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow,” Kuroko agrees. 

“What will your parents think of you marking an omega? And inviting said omega to move in as well?”

Kuroko smiles. “They’re probably going to give me a talking to, but I don’t see why they’d be opposed. They’ve always been agreeable.”

“Well, good. If they kick me out too I might cry.”

Kuroko kisses him again. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Thank you…” Akashi utters. 

Kuroko leans their foreheads together, letting his breathing sync up with Akashi’s. “I love you, Sei-kun. I’d do anything for you.”

Akashi smiles. “And I’d do anything for you. You know, presenting as an omega panicked me. It sounded terrifying, the thought of heats, and fending off alphas… but I don’t mind it now. If I’m experiencing it with you.”

Kuroko smiles wider. “That’s so cheesy.”

Akashi rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“I love you,” Kuroko repeats. 

Akashi pulls Kuroko in for another kiss. “I love you too. I’m glad I met you.”

“Me too,” Kuroko says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm unhappy with the ending, but my friend said it's fine how it is so yeah. Being lazy ftw. I hope it's acceptable. I feel like it's very blunt but w/e. 
> 
> Blood Sweat and Tears + Boy Meets Evil are my smut writing songs so I basically listened to them on repeat while writing this. So shout out to BTS for keeping me in the zone. Shout out to Nico too for reading it and telling me it's not as shite as I think it is. 
> 
> Thank you for the request, anon, I hope it was to your satisfaction.


End file.
